Just One Question
by poisonivy34
Summary: Its been over a year since the taco truck incident and they have unfinished business together. Carly/Freddie. Oneshot.


A/N: Haha. Totally just published this story without a title or author's note. That's when you know midterms have taken a toll on you! Just wanted to introduce this as my newest oneshot that I created on a whim of inspiration. I hope you enjoy it.

Disclaimer: I don't own iCarly.

_Just One Question_

_What makes Carly Shay so incredible?_

This question haunted the inner nooks and corners of Freddie Benson's mind day after day. Even after a year of trying to forget her, his boyish crush soon evolved into love and admiration for girl of seventeen who looked to be maturing as well. Sometimes it seemed as if he was the only one who noticed the tiny details about her. It's possible considering he might be the only guy truly in love with her. That's what he wants, though.

He wonders how in the world she can look amazing in almost everything she wears on her petite frame. Heck, she currently sported a flour stained apron and looked beautiful as she tried to prepare dinner for the two. Her brows furrowed together before she let out an exasperated sigh. "Are spaghetti tacos alright? Cooking just isn't my thing."

"Of course." He responds after being snapped out of his trance. Cooking might not be her cup of tea but attempting to cook certainly was. She smiled sweetly at his response and slammed the cookbook shut with relief. She then headed to the pantry and removed taco shells, spaghetti, and marinara sauce.

Just like the crazy spaghetti tacos, her personality screamed unique. Although she managed a "good girl" reputation in school and in public, she had a side only Sam and him knew about. Nobody had the slightest idea that Carly had trouble breathing in tight, confined spaces (probably because of her asthma) and that she always had a little too much to drink at weekend parties. Even when he had to carry her home in his arms because she couldn't stand upright, she was still perfect in his eyes.

For the record, he blamed her partying on everyone's expectations for her.

He continued to sit in the Shay's apartment, pretending to watch reruns of girly cow as he secretly admired Carly. He couldn't help but wonder if admiration for her was going to be the extent of his love for her. Honestly, he didn't think he would be able to survive without her.

Everyone told him to move on. It had been six and a half, practically seven years and she still didn't want him. They also told him he was a complete moron for dumping her when they were together, but what kind of guy would he be if he took advantage of her? He wasn't that kind of guy. The AV club mentioned that Wendy was available and has been in love with him as long as he's been in love with Carly. He considered it.

Truth was, though, that Wendy was no Carly Shay. The way her vibrant red hair contrasted with her emerald green eyes was exquisite, but couldn't compare to the allure of Carly's matching dark hair and eyes. He couldn't help but be a bit angry with her. How was he supposed to move on if no girl could compare to her? In Freddie's tech savvy mind, it was like owning a pear pad and being offered the pear pod. No contest.

"Freddie? Are you even listening to me?" He heard from the outskirts of his thoughts. After snapping back to reality, he noticed Carly standing in front of her with her lithe hands on her hips. Her foot tapped rapidly against the hardwood floor.

"Yeah, of course. What did you need?" She rolled her eyes playfully and then pulled him by the wrist to the kitchen table.

"I said that the spaghetti tacos are ready. C'mon." They reached the long, rectangular table and took adjacent seats to each other.

"Where are Spencer and my favorite blonde headed demon?" Freddie asked while taking his first bite of the delicious dish. He tried to hide the mess he made when the yellow shell cracked, but Carly giggled and smiled at his boy moment.

"Sam had to take her mom to the clinic and Spencer's on a date with some girl." She took a bite of her own taco and let out a soft moan of satisfaction. "Yep. That hit the spot." All the while Freddie couldn't help but stare at her as she enjoyed the remainder of her meal. Noticing a small amount of sauce on her left cheek, he leaned toward her and wiped it off in one swift motion. Carly felt herself blush before attempting to eliminate the awkward moment. "That was so very cliché of you Freddie Benson."

"I'll take that as a 'thank you'." He said before returning to his meal.

"Freddie?" Carly asked as she abruptly put down her napkin.

"Yeah?"

"Do you still like me?" He froze for a few seconds thinking his ears were deceiving him. He too placed his white napkin down of the plate before thinking his answer through. What was he supposed to say? He couldn't just say, "I love you Carly Shay" at the top of his lungs. He had wanted to bring the subject up multiple times over the past year but didn't want to pressure her into anything.

"Carly, if you want we can just drop the whole subject from now on." He said carefully. He knew deep in his heart Carly would never love him in the same way he loved her.

"No. I brought it up for a reason." He looked stunned from her firm response. "You've been out of that awful cast for a long time now and I want to talk about this." Freddie sat back in his chair and began to chew at his nails.

"Honestly Carly, I think you know how I feel about you." She looked straight into his dark brown eyes and waited for him to continue. "My feelings for you have only gotten stronger since that day I saved your life. That taco truck was heading straight for you. I looked straight into your eyes and I realized I'd do anything for you." Carly sat awestruck as she attempted to put together what he had just said.

"Freddie, I never wanted to think about my true feelings for you." His head hung slightly lower as he anticipated what was coming next. "The taco truck incident made me realize that you're the only guy who has been there for me through thick and thin. I love you, Freddie."

Surprised by her words, he slowly leaned toward her for the second time that night and kissed her for the first time since that January day. He wasn't sure if she would respond well or slap him in the face, but kissing her seemed like the only thing to do. To his delight, she quickly accepted and deepened the kiss while propping her hand up to meet the soft stubble of his chin and cheeks.

"I'm back from the clinic –woah." Carly and Freddie quickly broke apart and blushed profusely. "I leave for an hour and this is what happens?" They both laughed a little. Sam looked a bit disgusted, but a smirk lingered on her lips long enough for the couple to spot.

"Jealous?" Freddie asked deviously.

"Gross." Sam said disgustingly and then let a small smile form on her lips. "Carry on you lovebirds." The blonde exited the Shay apartment.

"So…shall we carry on?" Carly asked sweetly.

"Of course."


End file.
